


Meynard F Clayton

by Eschat0n



Category: Brigador (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschat0n/pseuds/Eschat0n
Summary: Meynard F Clayton is a non-canonical character who arrives on Solo Nobre sometime after the events of Brigador, but whose plot line ultimately intersects with, and adds flavor to, that of Brigador Killers.
Kudos: 1





	Meynard F Clayton

**Author's Note:**

> This represents a body of textual data points which represents the collated efforts of SNC Informatics to understand this individual. For further information, please submit RFI Form 1078-IP to Informatics, ATTN: Beynder. Please allow up to 30 cycles for form responses.

ATTN: Beynder  
Meynard F. Clayton  
Telecommunications Analyst I, SNC Informatics  
Male  
Age: 34 SEY  
G Sequence: on file, classification number 54689  
I Sequence: on file, classification INTP102  
E Sequence: on file, pending reanalysis per last evaluation/audit cycle (prior sequence REDACTED)  
Current Assignment: Solo Nobre  
Pending Application: Mar Nosso  
Evaluation of PACED: ADJUSTMENT RECOMMENDED

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

E Sequence File Request: Meynard F. Clayton  
Pull Request Status: Approved  
Recipient: Beynder, Informatics  
NOTE: THIS SEQUENCE IS MARKED INVALID  
\+ E1  
\+ E2  
\- E3  
Personnel exhibited galvanic, ocular responses outside prior established baseline.  
\+ E4  
\- E5  
Personnel ID-BE indicating excerpt: "Well... assignment will be good for my career. I could use time away from my family, in any case. Time to spend on my profession, clear my mind... Focus on doing the job, for once."

ID specialist analysis: Personnel outward-facing representation of their self image fails to mediate expected variance between desired brand image and inner understanding of self; even moreso than at last evaluation interval. Increasing apathy toward image mediation typically coindicates termination and other negative career outcomes, ref. doc. 782-D.   
\- E6  
Recommendation: follow up with personnel at start of next evaluation cycle. Capabilities and I sequence indicate an approach emphasizing returns over the standard 2 month wind-down established in ref. doc. HR1-15-V. Facilitate request for transfer is indicated per ref. doc. 782-D, but additional responsibilities are contraindicated. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Specialist Advisory Teams were dispatched by Regional to assist with the new branch management team's go-live. I was put over on one of the first ships out, I guess since I had something or other about interest in historical networking on my CV from uni days? 

They sequestered us in Evora, where some of the fighting had taken place - but there were still rows and rows of what you'd call suburbs back home, if they weren't walled in. Pristine, uniformly white vinyl siding and red brick, and empty. For weeks after I got there we'd ship past this one house, there was a little tricycle in the front yard, right next to the mailbox, the front door of the house open, a pile of damp letters sitting next to a jerry can near the hedges. One day we moved past and all that was gone; a new family had moved in; one of the natives climbing the local hierarchy in the absence of the previous middle class.

To give you an idea about just how badly this was all managed at times, the Crows had this thing where they'd come into Evora to do something called "housepainting" that really tore the neighborhood up. They'd take this infernally loud homemade cannon they called a "Gutterball" and fire its eponymous round through a row of houses spraypainted inside and out with various neons; if you could get pieces of the first house into pieces of the last house in your row, you won. Always performed with plenty of alcohol and fumes.

I won't lie; it looked kind of fun, after enough days sweating in my cubicle down in Central, hacking away at what was left of the infrastructure. Something perverse in me wants to tear down what I put up, I guess."

\- Meynard F. Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ATTN: Haile Gorrick  
RE: Serial Network Mapping Project - Status Update  
The network is indeed extensive, redundant, and poorly documented, but we are already making progress with mapping its extent. More engineers are needed before I think it makes sense to perform any analysis on Central, but working from the furthest District walls inward in the interim is functioning as I proposed at the last meeting. A total of some 200km of cabling have now been mapped, linking most of the outer gates, and some of the most productive work there has been in establishing whether redundant lines terminate at the switch rooms as expected or route undocumented excursions from the city boundaries. One such example predictably follows the rail lines toward Eixo - and the NDNA tap on that line indicates encrypted and unencrypted traffic in both directions at or near bandwidth limitations for the line media. You should expect a more in-depth report on that subject from Drs. Swanson and Konduri before EOD.

Another excursion may also be of interest. On the other side of the city, analysts discovered one of the defunct lines coming out of Linschotten's cemetery was intact and still energized. Without a spare NDNA set, we made the decision to perform a trace on foot, which led to a large crypt near the district wall. An amp and retransmitter, along with a terminal, were found within this vault, but paper documents at the scene had evidently been burned. Our team did follow up briefly on the other side of the District wall to confirm the line does continue on the other side, straight into the jungle. I believe it is likely this is evidence of an offsite NEP facility, given the signs of secrecy in this line excursion. Per the team briefing we had just before coming planetside here - the one referencing ps. 3056 -4001 of Dr. Ataturk's MULTIMODAL ANALYSIS OF AUTOCRATIC OUTER COLONIES - such a facility would match the profile of the NEP. While I understand it is a little outside the scope of my job here, I recommend dispatching a security team to follow that line to its terminus. I can make myself available to such a team in case there's more line or terminal work to be done at the other end.

The report is unfortunately still being compiled by others in the team, but I promise you'll have something to send up to Department before the week is out. 

Other than that, I don't have too much else. I'm sure you've already been notified through other channels about the mishap we had in Haskin's Port. If there are any indigenous contractors who can fill the gap - and who know what Tubarao shipment containers look like - we certainly could use those bodies; lots more ground to cover.

Regards,

Meynard Clayton  
Telecommunications Analyst I, SNC Informatics

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTE: REMINDER: Req. addl. parsing support staff/apparatus; this one slipped  
ATTN: Beynder  
RE: Cyclical Status Report - DELAYED  
See below; this was still marked unread.

Sincerely,   
Haile Gorrick  
ATTN: Beynder  
Cyclical Status Report - DELAYED

There are continuing trip-ups which we cannot entirely chalk up to “local flavor,” if you know hwat [sic] I mean. The whole enchilada must INCORPORATE our boys and girls, too. That Meynard boy you sent over with the encyclopedia of dead electronics in his head, for example: hard to keep tabs on him - you find out what the mice will play while the cat’s away in the fifth column instead of your own channels, if you know what I mean. Can you spot the guilty party?

"Sink has started to drain down to here, too. They’re sequestered over at Evora for now, but at night they leak out into a few appropriated bars nearby. Utterly devoid of the local flavor to which I have earlier had much reference, I steeled myself to endure one of these simulacra last night. Call it professional self-flagellation. 

Wasn’t disappointed. There was this guy who brought an NEP terminal to the joint, messily raping it with a screwdriver all over the far end of the bar. To be fair, without any flesh on stage, and the rest of the seats occupied by corporate molds affecting tie-loosening and officekrieg bitches crossing their legs tightly, the poor guy was probably just making the best out of a bad joke.

The usual conversation ensues: he’s not doing so well with his family - hasn’t seen the old lady in about a year, not sure if he wants to. Plenty of idle chat about “catching some local strange” to cover that weak spot, but soon you get down to the real meat: did you know there are three standard models of NEP terminal? Did you know the network is a redundant token ring protocol? That the terminals all run on RISC ASICs, natively fabbed (which is for some reason just FASCINATING), and feature - get this - a security coprocessor that gets its entropy from an on-board radioactive decay module? Crudely brilliant, apparently. Some have jacks, others don’t, difficult to get the offworld FPGAs which interface a jack to the backend, or something - I need a few more gin fizzes before it all starts to make sense. No local operating environment, mind you - no storage to speak of; just loads its boot image in from the wireless or wired serial interface, fed from the mainframe in Central. Though some have an optical disc deck…

This goes on for a while, but not everything I endure to get the story needs to be inflicted on the readers - that’s what my editor says, anyway. Benefit of mediating Solo Nobre through your one and only intrepid stringer,

-Jo Driscoll"

Our boy here was not out here to get friendly with the hardware - you sent him for the network map, right?

Sincerely,  
Haile Gorrick 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY  
RFI FORM 78-I  
TOPIC: NEP/Personnel/Nelinha Ka  
REQUEST DATE: 0000/09/04  
PROCESS DATE: 0000/09/30  
REQUEST ID: Meynard F Clayton  
AFFILIATIONS: Solo Nobre Concern  
(confirmed with Employee #: 54689-A0)  
PROCESSOR's ID: Tomas Burocrata  
PROCESSOR's CID: Pending C54773-A0  
SUMMARY: MIA. Nelinha Ka is WANTED for WAR CRIMES in connection with NEP and BRIGADOR activities. Corvid Interim Government has formally requested SNC other parties under contract for rendition at earliest opportunity. Reward for skiptrace or bounty services to be determined, but set at a minimum of 1,000,000.00.  
STATUS: DELIVERED  
CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY  
C.I.G.P.D. EVIDENCE TRANSCRIPT  
CASE NUMBER: 1099  
PROCESSOR’s ID: Detective Meryl Lanno  
PROCESSOR’s CID: C34969-A1  
[TRANSCRIPT BEGIN]  
Senhor Clayton,  
What starts in a BBS should not always return there. We have eyes that watch, and Exu guard the ways elétricos as well as our streets. If you seek to know the ones who still follow the path of Santísima Muerte y la Espada, you must go to the preto velho who lives outside the walls. Find him by praying at the feet of She That walks between EarTh In-between stars do Mar, in the favela where the Ka children died and lived.  
[TRANSCRIPT END]  
PROCESSOR’s NOTE: Originally written on the back of a Baked Leader brownie wrapper. Retrieved from wastebin atop city wall just outside West End Slums, near a statue of Saint Etim. Fire observed burning in jungle visible from this location. See full evidence docket for 1099 for further information about subsequent investigation.  
CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY*CARBON COPY

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacked the BBS today. Finally found a Corvid who was willing AND able to slave a jack rig we salvaged from some Canary they found down in the mines into one of the nicer terminals from central. This wasn't exactly a move that conforms with policy, you know what I mean? I really just wanted to feel the system. Personally, I think it really helps cop a feel. 

In this case, I'll admit I'm not sure it helped me any.

You know how they have synthetic proprioceptor catches built into our synchjacks? Most of you probably don't know that, because you're not old enough to remember, and who goes back and digs through RFC dumps when they could be imitating Driscoll, partying it up in a FauxNobre synchparty back on Nosso? 

Me, that's who. Yes, misanthropy makes you stronger, even if a single node can't hope to attain what a network can. Aaaaanyway... I digress. The jacking. They don't have those PP catches. The jack is old model stuff, so there's plenty of teeth-grating feedback when you plug in, and because each jack has seen numerous users over the years, you feel like your brain is standing in a crowded room of people bullying you. Anyway, that's what it feels like to me. I can relate. But that's not why you're reading this.

The catches aren’t there, so rapidly all those voices push you out into this emptyness[sic]. Your brain thinks you might not have a body, but the BBS is there, interpreted as phosphorescent amber text, itself disembodied in your mind's eye, like you are imagining the page of a book with a clarity your memories themselves never had, because of course you can scan every single word. There's plenty of noise on the line, and little spikes that actually fucking hurt. This was never ever meant to be done; everyone on SN just read this stuff through the terminals. 

Ultimately very disorienting, and I didn't find anything of interest. 

Don't jack the BBS system if you go to SN, kids. Nothing to see here, move along, etc.

\- Meynard F. Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Clayton will not be in today. He's still recovering from the mite rashes incurred during his weekend visit outside the walls (against policy). Apparently there is a species of tree he was told bears quite delicious fruit... was not advised of the symbiotic relationship with the mites that plant enjoys.

Haile Gorrick 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Nobrean River Crab. Not really a crab, of course, and not any more likely to be found in the river than your garbage bin, of a morning. Locals have tried to deal with these by eating them, but reportedly they taste like greasy sand. Every other year you hear about drunks getting taken by some of the larger specimens down by the riverfront - the NEP even used to torch the brush down by the banks every so often, lending credence to the theory that these scavengers are indeed ghoulish opportunists - and explains the current swampy state of the waterfront. From what I've heard, though, they're much more worried about flooding when their spawning season clogs the drains with eggs. 

An Italian/Japanese joint down by the docks features a truly debauched revision of the Tarantella which features these invertebrates prominently, but that's about the extent of Nobrean culture's willingness to acknowledge these things exist. You just kind of find out one morning, taking out the trash in your slippers. 

\- Meynard F. Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Genie's Burgercars - a runaway success of a food truck operation that picks up where the old Brigador Giancarlo himself famously left off, serving up jerked jungle goat ribs and his famous sour vegemite burgers with just enough engine in their "Party Van" rigs to keep out of the way of cult members eager to punish perceived infringements on the infamous pilot's (probably fictive) gastronomic legacy. As a consequential and purportedly faithful bonus, they cook most of their meat on the literal radiator grill.

Not my absolute favorite food (they keep spitting in my beer), but I come back for the stories and the inevitably fascinating run-ins with the dervishes. Hopefully they don't start eliminating the customer base to curb this rockin' burg joint.

\- Meynard F. Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spend some quality time looking at the bottles behind the company bar next time you're there, instead of the waitresses' designed asses. I know I have. There are two kinds of liquor bottles: you've got the sleek ones selling sex, and the blocky, dour-colored ones selling tradition. Prior for the young, latter for the old. And we say sex sells! Which bottle's more expensive? Who dies more readily - NEP hardliner or Brigador? They've all fucked off, so lemme answer that for you. Tradition is just the sex you remember. Real double-proof stuff you never stuck your dick in anyhow, but there it is in your memory banks. Hey Honey... Honey! Fuck. Pass me a bottle of that Three Aunts, and muddle it with the cherries. Don't chill it; serve it old style. 

Do I look too old for her?

\- Meynard F. Clayton, company bar transcript, Solo Nobre base. Flagged by Internal Services for review.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ATTN: Informatics  
Cyclical Status Report EEDM CY.07.13

Network mapping is finally, jest [sic] about done. Reckon we won’t have too many other gems of “In tell” for you all to play with but that’s probably about as well because there are some SYSTEMIC problems down here these days. I’d say lunacy but we ain’t got no moon, so go figure. Maybe its the pheromones the mite swarms are leaving off, drifting over the walls. Learned more about them damn chiggers than I ever wanted to after Maybe a Nerd (that’s the Clayton boy; little pet name) got him some a while back… you may recall. 

In any event, jawing here jest [sic] to meet the requisite char count: Maybe a Nerd is about as made for trouble as a Ming vase but damned if he don’t stick his nose in it every fortnite.

Had to dispatch a TS team to bring him in after he got caught on the wrong side of town sniffing up the Bird’s ass - if you know what I mean. Then that turned into a HOSTAGE situation. I had to actually git up and go on down to chat with these local boys in Morebeek, not typically given to chewing the cud if you will. Didn’t entirely get him back in one piece neither: after we washed the blood of his new former friends off, found plenty of the ol ketchup salad was Clayton’s, too. He’s about as tight-lipped as my mother-in-law’s arsehole, so I tell you no lie when I say I’m fit to have him run through the local station; have someone like Senhor Danzig take a look at this boy. Lord knows I can’t spare my own interrogators: plenty of that work down here still. 

If he won’t kick the beans after that I might as well send him back your way; see if you want him for anything. Otherwise at the rate he jumps the perimeter fence each night to take in the town… gonna end up somebody’s food like any old jackrabbit. He’s interested in something out there but it’s not work and it don’t take place in the light of day, such as that is down here.

Sincerely,  
Haile Gorrick 

ADDENDUM: Branch manager Gorrick was advised of personnel’s last PACED recommendation.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ATTN: Internal Services, RE: 54689-A0

By way of introduction:

INFORMATICS REPORT: CORVIDS  
CLASSIFICATION: SUB-FACTIONS THEREOF  
NODE TITLE: “REVANCHISTS”  
Novan Corvids are a notoriously motley collection of ideologies, which is one of the reasons it was time-consuming to manufacture consent in their ranks or identify stable loci of control in their social networks. Among them, one group in particular was identified early on as a useful vector: the “Revanchists” (as named by the Corvids, not Informatics). While most Corvid groups subscribed to the basic narrative of the Great Leader’s propaganda and harbored dissent primarily with NEP methodologies, Revanchists display open admiration for the days of corporate colonial administration. They also evidence an avid virtuosity in constructing fabricated realities which are detailed enough to appear compelling to all but the most unflagging rhetorical opponents, and which were successfully employed most often on themselves. 

Demographically younger, this group has, if anything, gained in power and status in Solo Nobre since the reacquisition, proving capable of not only professed, but actual compatibility with corporate life. Handlers report this gentrification of the group will soon deprecate their use as informants and “street-level” actors, but for now they still maintain something of their status on the ground. 

Really inspiring stuff. Enough info dump - we are passing on one such: a Jugular Rope - “Jug” for short - who may prove useful in developing and tracking your newly-assigned asset. Ideal because relatively young and not well known in Solo Nobre, yet also not possessed of much synchnet trail, which is considered a particularly valuable quality vis a vis this asset. Informatics has also created a cover story for Jug which you may find appropriate if they end up the one to present the asset to the target; please find attached.

Tricia Hayes

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hey guys,

Should probably tell you my work with the SAT’s done. Work in general seems done i guess, so ill be back on mar nosso soon. more details later, not to worry anybody but i think some changes are coming up for us as a family. anyway i guess your mom’s probably way ahead of me on that. as usual. your old stepdad’s doing fine though; not to worry! Think my head’s finally clear...

\- Meynard F. Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meynard sweetie,

Devon’s been over a lot since you’ve been gone and he’s been pretty comfortable. We all have; no need to get back sooner than you need to. This open thing we talked about is working well for me, so I hope you paid for some fun over there other than just your usual banging on the keyboard. DO let me know if there’s something we the accounts I need to look into though; communicate with me, preferably not thru the kids… ugh - at least I’ll probably find your lack of directness cute for a while, now, when it isn’t worrying me about you and your wallet! XOXO

\- Savannah Mars-Clayton, excerpted from personal synchnet transmissions per policy 45503.E

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ARCHIVAL - MARKED FOR DELETION  
Internal Services, RE: 54689-A0  
Synchnet subcarrier transmission log lines 2-5  
Sender: “Jug”  
Recipient: REDACTED

Made Hands wid Anchor. Dis is all about Ka. Din’t kop a good one at tha fotocopys he pased , but its to do wid her Gerstmann–Sträussler–Scheinker Syndrome ???? Dunno just Sketchin wat I seen Exakt like… & some kind of hard Policy she got for Lyfe what will make her eesy for the findin & mebbe more Money for Anchor if dey Rek her. Dint make dis fellow Meynard much happy to hear it but Yu don’t Change Choyse Pon De Racetrack! LAFFS!!! 

Informatics efficiency tag: remind users to maintain strict discipline with character counts on synchnet and subcarrier transmissions.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ARCHIVAL   
Contextual Addenda - Informatics  
#1 of 1 

And now for local news with our host, Gelinda Forthworth. 

Adding to the chaos caused by a string of recent road gang attacks on Mar Nosso’s Westbeach neighborhood, a local clinic - the Goody Center for Specialist Treatment - was firebombed today, and its grounds the scene of a bizarre shootout between what appear to have been rival terrorist groups vying to attack the clinic. Conglomerate security forces are believed to have arrived first on the scene and have purchased jurisdiction over the resulting crime scene, despite the clinic having contracted a different security outfit prior. 

The spokesman for the responding security team reports two suspects were killed in the gunbattle and a third apprehended. Fourteen people at the clinic - four longtime contractors and ten customers - were killed when what appears to have been a tracked vehicle smashed into the lobby and began spraying automatic weapons fire and petrol, as shown in this disturbing recording taken by an enterprising cameraman at the scene exclusively for MNW News.

[Program cuts to amateur tape of modified BT33 AFV backing out of a flaming hole in the front of a white single-level building with a sign that reads “Goody Center for [not visible in video],” black smoke partially obscuring much of the scene. Distinct sound of cheering from unidentified source in video; possibly cameraman. Video cuts to sound of 57mm cannon fire.]

Truly exhilarating and, I might add, baffling stuff, Gelinda. Any relationship to the rest of the ongoing violence here?

No word on that yet, Steve, but we do have sources in place who say there may be a connection, but just what that connection might be, we do not know. What we can tell you is that the vehicle in the footage above was destroyed in an ensuing firefight with security forces, but we do not know if its crew was killed or apprehended.

Well, I guess we’ll just have to await further developments. And that’s OK, because you’ll be wanting to pay attention to our weather report - the weekend is shaping up to be gorgeous...

Source: MNW News archives.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PIF: Informatics   
PDB: Internal Services, sub. Faber Security Group  
CASE #: 54689-A0   
PA: Beynder  
PR: Orange  
NOTE: pert. Meynard F. Clayton

TRANSCRIPT NOTE: +PD/G/LD -Thiopental  
BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

Varrant: “Next segment.”  
Varrant: “Do you know who Great Leader is?”  
IT01: “Yes.”  
Varrant: “Do you know one Exit?”  
IT01: “Yes.”  
Varrant: “Do you or Exit know one Maynard F Clayton, or similar?”  
IT01: “Yes.”  
Varrant: “Which?”  
IT01: “Ye-”  
Varrant: “Do you or Exit know one Meynard Clayton, or similar?”  
IT01: “me. I know him.”  
Varrant: “Do you know one Nelinha Ka, a Brigador?”  
IT01: “Yes.”  
Varrant: “Do you know one Jug?”  
IT01: “Did.”  
Varrant: “What happened to Jug?”  
IT01: “Died. Killed him. Clayton, actually. Said he found Jug doing something with his deck and just picked up a pistol and shot him.”  
Varrant: “What was Jug doing?”  
IT01: “We told him to prove what he was saying about Clayton.”  
Varrant: “What was he saying about Clayton?”  
IT01: “Said Clayton was in love.”  
Varrant: “In love?”  
IT01: “Or obsessed. With Ka.”  
Varrant: “And why would you care?”  
IT01: “We needed him to tell the truth.”  
Varrant: “Why?”  
IT01: “You know why we’re here already. Look at my ink.”  
Varrant: “If you make me refer to your tattoos for this data entry session I will have to cut them off of you. State it for the record.”  
IT01: “We’re here to kill the Brigadors.”  
Varrant: “Did Clayton have contact with any Nelinha Ka or any other Brigador?”  
IT01: “No ide-”  
Varrant: “Did Clayton have contact with any-”  
IT01: [garbled] “fuck. No idea.”  
Varrant: [unintelligible]  
IT01: “Saints, let me die now”  
Varrant: “You’re not going to die. I’m not going to kill you. I am hurting you because I need answers expeditiously. After this I’m putting you on self-harm watch.”  
IT01: “I just don’t know. I don’t think anybody knows. You know what kind of person Clayton is - or maybe now was - his computer was locked down and anyway, much more than anything any of us know how to operate. If you want to know you get his computer and ask him the passcode.”  
Varrant: “Is the BT33 at the clinic your group’s?”  
IT01: “Eh? The Betka! You pulled me out of it. Yes. What do you want me to say?”  
Varrant: “The truth. That’s fine.”  
Varrant: “Was Clayton with you at the clinic?”  
IT01: “Yes.”  
Varrant: “So you decided you could trust him after he shot Jug?”  
IT01: “No. We had tied him up; decided to take him with as insurance.”  
Varrant: “Why don’t I have him now?”  
IT01: “Some of us escaped and took him with, I guess. You tell me. I was unconscious after ramming the clinic.”  
Varrant: “Did you know you were killing innocents at that clinic? Were you looking for Ka there based on a tip from Clayton?”  
IT01: “They’re not innocent. Look at how the money for Ka is put up.”  
IT01: “We wanted to find information related to Ka’s whereabouts but we knew it was too easy. We figured that was because of what Clayton had told us about her life insurance. Someone’s profiting from the killing - we don’t care who. Clayton thought he knew what he did because he’s such a great cracker; we figured someone was spoon-feeding him to start the dominos falling; he’s just the midsection of someone’s venemous snake.”  
Varrant: “Keep talking.”  
IT01: “Uh. Clayton tried to warn Ka, we think.”  
Varrant: “Did he? Is he still alive?”  
IT01: “Not when he tried in front of us, and I don’t know. The plan was to kill him when we didn’t need him anymore.”  
Varrant: “When will that be?”  
IT01: “No idea, please.”  
Varrant: “Who was Jug working for?”  
IT01: “We thought he was working for you.”  
Varrant: “Who am I?”  
IT01: “The SNC.”  
Varrant: “You’re wrong.”  
IT01: “OK. Uh.”  
Varrant: “Why is Clayton obsessed with Ka?”  
IT01: “We don’t know that he is.”  
Varrant: “Isn’t it obvious?”  
IT01: “Uh. God. Saints. Fuck please I don’t know. If he’s obsessed maybe it’s because he said his personal life wasn’t going well or something? He said he wanted to make a difference. Never said anything about love but if he needed us who knows what he was doing?”  
Varrant: What’s your opinion of Clayton?  
IT01: “Um. Newly idealistic, like a conscript on full NEP drip or a Corvie terrorist right out of his primaries. Smart with computers, but an idiot corporate drone like all. Uh yeah.”  
Varrant: “Next segment.”

END TRANSCRIPT

**Author's Note:**

> This represents a body of textual data points which represents the collated efforts of SNC Informatics to understand this individual. For further information, please submit RFI Form 1078-IP to Informatics, ATTN: Beynder. Please allow up to 30 cycles for form responses.


End file.
